Sonic X Adventures
by Knuckles lover 1245
Summary: After Chaos control is messed up Sonic, his siblings, friends, Dr. Eggman and Jasmine's boyfriend Nazo are transported to Earth and are split up after to all reunite they go on adventures finding the Chaos Emeralds with their new friend Chris


**Jasmine: Ok I'm back I had to make a new account so I have to do all my stories all over again**

**Knuckles: Really**

**Jasmine: Yes so on with the story**

Chapter 1- Episode 1, Chaos Control Freaks

**Jasmine's pov**

I was on Angel Island with my best friend Knuckles and I was thinking about my best friend/sister Sally, big brother Shadow and boyfriend Nazo they were kidnapped by Eggman and we never could find them. So anyway it was Knuckles's birthday and we were sitting next together and I has a sad look on my face and Knuckles was about to ask me what's wrong that was until my twin brother Sonic, younger brother Manic, younger sister Sonia and best friends Tiana, Celine, Brittney, Amy and Tails came and ruined it for us.

"What wrong guys me and Knuckles we're spending time with each other on his birthday until you ruined it" I asked.

"Sorry Jasmine but Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by Eggman and we need you guys" Sonic said.

"Eggman you are so gonna pay you ruined my day with Knuckles" I thought.

"Ok we'll meet you guys there" Knuckles said as they left.

I then sighed.

"Don't worry Jasmine after we're done rescuing Cream and Cheese we'll continue we're we left off" Knuckles said then hugs me.

**Sonic's pov**

Manic and I was running when we were thrown up in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I yelled has the robot hit me.

**Knuckles's pov**

I was with Jasmine and I could tell she was sad.

"Ok Jasmine what's wrong" I asked.

"I'm going to tell u something only Shadow and Sally know about do you remember Nazo" Jasmine asked.

"Yes why" I asked.

"He's my boyfriend but he was kidnapped by Eggman too" Jasmine said crying.

"Shhh it's ok Jasmine it's ok we'll save him I promise" I said then hugged her.

"O...Ok" Jasmine said.

Then we both saw the Tornado about to crash into a tree.

**Tails's pov**

"SONIC, MANIC" I yelled.

"Ahhh" Sonia yelled has the tornado was hit.

"Tails the tornado is on fire what are we gonna do" Amy asked.

'We're gonna save Sonic and Manic" I said.

Then I dropped two rings and Sonic and Manic caught the rings and destroyed the robots.

Then I tried to land the Tornado.

"Hang on Amy, Sonia" I said.

"We're gonna crash" Amy said.

"I know" I said.

Then ice covered the tree and Knuckles punched the tree breaking it.

"Knuckles, Jasmine" I said.

"Hmph" Jasmine and Knuckles said.

"What's the matter with them" Amy asked.

"I think there mad because Eggman ruined their day together" Sonia said.

"I think your right" Celine said.

Knuckles's pov

"Over kill just like always" I said.

**Eggman's pov**

"Dr. Eggman the base is in lock down" my robot said.

"What that cursed Sonic is always getting in the way of my plans" I said.

"Sonic doesn't get in your way Dr. Eggman he just likes to stop you from doing all the bad things you do" Cream said.

"Is that so well it's too late they can't stop me this time once I insert the last chaos emerald my energy ampafire will be unstoppable" I said.

"You can't do that" Nazo thought.

"Sonic won't let you get away with this" Cream said.

"Hahaha your wrong Creamy Dreamy hahaha" I said.

Then Sonic and Manic came through the wall.

**Nazo's pov**

I was in back of the base thinking about my princess.

"Oh Jasmine how much I miss you right now" I said to myself while looking at the shell necklace she made for me while she has the other half.

Then her twin brother Sonic came with his younger brother Manic.

**Manic's pov**

When Sonic and I got in the base I sensed Nazo and so I slipped away from Sonic and found Nazo.

"Nazo do u know how worried you made Jasmine she tried to kill her self once" I almost yelled.

"I'm sorry" Nazo said.

"It's ok because Jasmine is going to be happy to see you again" I said.

**Sonic's pov**

I saw that Manic was gone but I knew he went to fine Nazo, I knew Jasmine brought him back to life after I killed him because of her love for him.

"Sonic" Cream said.

"Sonic your too late you'll never stop me now Sonic all I have to do is press this little button" Eggman said.

"Yeah if you can press it before I grab it" I said.

"Why don't you give it a try" Eggman said.

Then I started running.

"Don't let him get away" Eggman said.

I was still running.

"Stop him no matter what" Eggman said.

I then stopped in front of Eggman.

"Stop no hold your fire" Eggman said.

I then ran again as the robots started shooting.

"What have you done" Eggman said and we were all caught in chaos control.

**Knuckles's pov**

"Wh...What is that" Amy asked.

"It's Chaos control" Jasmine and I said.

"Jasmine how do you know" I asked.

"Because I can control chaos energy" Jasmine said has I was shocked and she showed me.

Sally then hugs Jasmine from behind and she was happy to see her best friend/ sister.

Then we were all caught in chaos control.

**Nazo's pov**

When I woke up I saw Sally next to me awake.

"Sally I thought you were dead" I said.

"No I'm not" Sally said.

"Let's see if we can find Jasmine" I said.

"Ok" Sally said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Ugg man must of passed out or something" Manic, Sonia and I said.

Then a car came up to us.

"Ahhh" I yelled as all three of us ran.

Then more cars came up to us.

"Where are we" I asked to my self.

"What are they all staring at" Manic asked.

"What is this Holloween" someone yelled.

"So they can talk" I said.

Then the police came.

"It's like pink, green and blue hedgehogs" one of the police officer said.

"Hey buddies you want to rid with us down to the station" the other one said.

Then one of then put a net on us so we took off running while dragging the men with us.

After a while we lost them.

"I don't know how we got here but we need to find a way out" Manic and Sonia said.

"The sky looks the same so does the moon and the stars" Manic said.

"I guess chaos control sent us here" Sonia said.

"We traveled through space did we travel through time too are we the only ones here are the others gone" I thought sadly.

"Well I'll find out soon enough" i said while we got up.

Then Nazo and Sally came.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey so I guess you know about me and Jasmine" Nazo asked.

"Yeah you can date her just don't hurt her" I said.

"Don't worry I won't" Nazo said.

Then a man came over to us.

"Hi there you three are hard hogs to keep up with" the man said.

We all then started walking away.

"Hey hold on we don't get a lot of fast people too often in fact I'm glad you showed up this cith is too peaceful" the man said.

Then he started telling us about how he arested a guy.

"Whoa" we all said as cars started chasing us.

**Sam's pov**

"Run fast hedgehogs I want go be the one who gets you" I thought.

**Sonic's pov**

I was running away, from the cars with the others.

"The S team the S must stand for slow motion" Nazo said.

"Well, well, well looks like rush hour" Manic said.

"Oh no how will I ever escape hahaha" I said.

Then I jumped on top of a car and the guy in that car started yelling saying this was dangerous.

"Kids don't use formal one racing cars to catch hedgehogs" I said.

Then started to go fast so we went faster.

"What the, how the there playing us" the man said.

Then I grabbed Sally, Sonia, Manic and Nazo and did a Sonic boom and was running faster then the speed of sound.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad at least I found someone I can have fun with" Manic said.

"Uh oh pool uhhhh see ya" I said as I feel in an the others landed on the ground.

Then some kid came and saved me.

"That was close are you ok" the boy asked while rubbing my back.

"Yeah thanks a lot" I said.

"I didn't think you could talk" the boy said.

"I can do a lot of things" I said.

"Wow that's cool that you can talk I mean my name is Christopher do you have a name"Christopher asked.

"Yeah I have a name it's Sonic the Hedgehog and this is Sally, Nazo, Manic and Sonia" I said.

**Manic's pov**

We were all on the roof of the house.

"Sonic what if we don't find the others" I asked.

"Manic don't give up hope because someday we will be together again" Sonic and Sonia said as the threemof us all touched our medallions.

**SONG: SOMEDAY**

**There's somethin' missing, something not quite right**

**And I can feel it callin' to me every night**

**A little voice inside tells me someone is out there**

**And I must never give up searchin' everywhere**

**Someday**

**We are gonna be together**

**Someday**

**Life will be so much better**

**Someday**

**We will build a bond no one can break**

**Someday**

**No more dark clouds above**

**Someday**

**United in the light of love**

**Someday**

**The story can only end one way**

**We'll be together someday**

**(music)**

**Someday**

**We are gonna be together**

**Someday**

**Life will be so much better**

**Someday**

**We will build a bond no one can break, yeah**

**Someday**

**No more dark clouds above**

**Someday**

**United in the light of love**

**Someday**

**The story can only end one way**

**We'll be together someday**

**Someday**

**We'll be together someday**

After we finished singing our medallions started glowing telling us that Jasmine is out their somwhere.

"She's out there somewhere" the three of us said.

**Sonic's pov**

"Don't worry Jasmine we'll find you and then we'll be together again I promise" I said as our mom came.

"My children do not worry soon you will be reunited with Jasmine and be together again" mom said then hugged us.

"I love you mom" all three of us said.

"I love you too my children" mom said then disappeared.

All three of us then took out our locket that has a picture of Jasmine on one side and a picture of all three of us together.

**Nazo's pov**

I was think about my sweet princess Jasmine I really miss her.

"Nazo something wrong" Sally asked.

"Yeah I just really miss Jaz" I said.

"I know Nazo but someday we'll see her again" Sally said.

"Ok" I said.

**John's pov**

I saw Nazo and smirked.

"My plan is perfect I just need Jasmine and my revenge on Nazo will be complete" I said to my self.

**A/N: So will Sonic, Nazo, Sally, Manic and Sonia find the others?, what did John mean by revenge? Find out soon**


End file.
